A hierarchical structure can be graphically represented as a tree. Such a representation resembles branches and leaves extending outward from the root of the tree. The root, branches and leaves can visually depict the relationship of various elements or objects to one another, such as directories and subdirectories in a file system of a computer. Often such trees are used for navigating the hierarchical structure, for example, by selecting a representation of the desired object (e.g., an icon or text label) in a graphical user interface using a mouse or other input device.